


Kept

by viceindustrious



Category: Left Behind
Genre: Advent Challenge 2010, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceindustrious/pseuds/viceindustrious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where the GIRAT made a better choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kept

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day fourteen of the adventchallenge. Prompt: Christmas Past. This is a bit of an usual prompt response because it's about my Christmases past rather than the fic! I spent today hanging around with coryphaeusrex and got hit with nostalgia! :P

Buck sips his coffee. Types a word. Takes another sip. Full stop. New paragraph.

His eyes skim over the last of what he’s written, mental red pen at the ready, but once he gets to the end of the article he realizes there’s nothing he needs to correct. Nothing he _wants_ to correct anyway. Maybe there are a few personal touches in his prose that Steve would’ve frowned at, maybe it’s not perfect copy, but it’s his style and he likes it, so it stays.

He’s got the freedom to write any damn way he pleases now. He’s won awards, more plaques and little statuettes than he’s got room for.

Soon he'll have all the room he could ever need. Nicolae whispers visions of New Babylon against his skin as they lay together in bed, how magnificent, how breathtaking it will be.

Sometimes he wonders how things might have been if he had turned down Nicolae's offer. He tries to imagine another life, where he stepped back when Nicolae stepped forward, where he pulled his hand free off Nicolae's grip instead of breathing out slow and afraid and too overwhelmed to think. Where Nicolae didn't kiss him.

But Buck's imagination isn't so great and he doesn't think that story would be a very good one anyway.


End file.
